fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kain Dressler
|kanji = Kain Doresurā |rōmaji = 恵山レ スラー |affiliation = Fairy Tail, |weapons = Katana Wakizashi }} Kain Dressler '(恵山レスラー, ''Kain Doresurā) or '''Phoenix L. Kain (フェニックスL.ラー, Fenikkusu L. Kain) is a human from the city of Trivia situated in Libero and a member of it's royal Phoenix Family. He is a former Lieutenant of the Scout Division. He is the younger brother of Yuma, the King of Trivia and Guild Master of Torched Heaven. Appearance Kain is a relatively short teenager with a tanned skin complexion and sharp features. He shares several physical characteristics with his biological brother, Yuma, such as the yellow eyes and spiked crimson hair. He has a lean but very muscular physique which is littered with scars and constantly hidden beneath his usually very baggy clothing. Kain has a very unamusing appearance and often appears to not be paying attention, he sometimes has a gormless look on his face. He likes wearing different outfits but he is often seen wearing a white headband around his head or around his arm, especially when he is in the kitchen. He will causally wear a white tank top with black trim and dark green cargo shorts with a belt and sandals. He also wear's a black sports jacket with black pants and black shoes with a white t shirt underneath. When he was training with Dante Caliban he wore a purplish over shirt, with a blue under shirt. The over shirt was a very baggy shirt and the sleeves reached just passed his elbows. The under shirt, was baggy as well, but the sleeves stopped at the elbows. He wore red pants, that look similar to what a samurai might wear. The pants were loose and had to be held up with a belt, which was also red. He carried two regular sized sheathed katana on his person under the belt. He also wore a dark scarf around his neck. Personality Driven by an absolute desire to become strong, Kain's incredible work ethic is well established from his first appearance. He is a tough, diligent and wilful person, evident by his dedication to his training. It is almost impossible to get under his skin, he does not care if people insult him. He is quite lazy and now spends a lot of his time sleeping, he is able into a deep sleep during conversations and often does not pay attention to what people say, frequently asking "did you say something?" or following up his sentences with "eh?" often to the annoyance of those asking. He had a tendency to turn up late even the in the most dire of circumstances. Often enough Kain is very indifferent, even the most powerful opponents do not intimidate him, and even in the heat of battle he is usually not taking things seriously. Like when he learnt that Zander Grayfall was an S-Rank member and the fifth strongest from the widely feared Dark Guild, Torched Heaven he did not seem to care in the slightest, Zander already dwarfed Kain in size but had also just knocked out Natsu Dragneel and a highly ranked Dark Mage with no effort but Kain was undeterred. Because so many of his foes have a flare for the dramatics, he will almost always let his opponents rant and boast before engaging them. He likes to poke fun at his opponents to get them to react, laughing at the fact that Rascal's real name is Stewart and jokingly apologising for hitting Rex too hard. Though he likes to fool around and mess with his opponents a little, he knows when it is time to get serious. When he is serious, it's like he's a different person, his intensity is intimidating. His willpower, strength and experience make him quite an intimidating person when he want's to be. He loves to fight powerful opponents but more often than not is disappointed in his frequently easy victories and as a result is very reluctant to engage in combat with anyone. He has a tendency to overreact and make stupid faces when surprised. He also loves to cook and does so in a very enthusiastic manner. Despite his quirks and flaws he is an immensely courageous and caring person, never hesitating to rescue someone in danger. He will go to extreme lengths to help someone in need, taking a sword through the chest for someone he had only just met and shielding another person with his body to protect them from an explosion. And due to this as well as his friendly nature, tenacity, courage, empathy, unique charisma and strength Kain is a very easy person to like and as a result makes friends incredibly easily. Kain inspires those around him with his admirable attitude, amazing power and sense of right and wrong. He does not care for titles and praise and will often let others take credit for his accomplishment's. Due to his lack of magic, Kain had to develop a great deal of intelligence when he was very young in order to survive. Kain has shown to be capable of being quit shrewd and tactiful, being able to discern situations and character traits from the people and environment around him fairly easily. He likes to get inside his opponents head whenever possible. Relationships Because of his qualities, achievements and strength Kain has built up many strong relationships with many people Trivia Carsten Krieger Though Kain and Carsten were good friends growing up - sharing many qualities like their desire to serve in the military and their tremendous work ethics and determination. However because of Kain's departure from the Kingdom, there is a huge void between them now and Carsten despises him for deserting and thinks of him as a traitor. Yuma Kain and Yuma share a close bond, trusting him with his life. They both initially believed that they were not related by blood, but this was later found to be false. Even after learning of Yuma's dark and twisted personality and diabolical crimes he refuses to cut ties with and instead vows to change him. Fairy Tail Other Dante Caliban History Kain was born in the districts outside the main part of Trivia, his mother was killed by bandits, he was put into an orphanage where he met Yuma who took him in as his brother, Kain was at the time unaware of Yuma's royal heritage and position in Trivia. he later met and befriended Carsten Krieger, whom he later joined the military with, both of them flying through the ranks with their skills. However after witnessing the dark and criminal nature of the corrupt higher ups in the military and royal family and failing to convince his best friends and adopted brother of this, he deserted the military and fled the country. Synopsis Abilities Kain is incapable of amassing enough etherano to implore magic spells, despite this he is a very powerful individual. Due to his short stature, unassuming appearance and lack of ability to use magic, Kain is constantly underestimated by his opponents. Through immense perseverance and hard work Kain has acquired incredible power and is a match for the most skilled and powerful of opponents. He was skilled enough to become a sergeant in Trivia's Army by the age of 16, even without the use of magic. Kain is powerful enough to kill powerful S-Rank opponents like Bartholomew Tiger and Zander Grayfall, he also made short work of Rex. His exploits and power has garnered the attention of many powerful guilds, the Magic Council, Yuma and even Death, the ruler of Stein and Sanchi. Physical Abilities Kain has spent many years training and building his body and as a result has by the age of eighteen, gained physical prowess matched by few, his super-human abilities are attributed to nothing but his immense work ethic. Superhuman Strength: No doubt Kain's most valuable asset, he is unbelievably physically strong and has displayed levels of physical strength far exceeding his body size and stature, providing him immense offensive power. He is strong enough to be able to pulverise massive boulders with ease and pulverise walls of earth made by high level mages using just his bare hands. He can wrestle and combat creatures much larger than him, including bears, dragons and giants. His punches are powerful and provide enough force to knock powerful opponents out cold, launch them great distances and even cause them to explode. His strength is such that he was able to decapitate a 15m Giant with a single punch and send the head flying. His kick's can shatter ribs easily and he can lift heavy loads with ease and hurl massive objects great distances. Though he cannot fly he can use the immense strength in his legs to leap tremendous heights and distances, creating crater's from the input of force. Superhuman Speed: Even without the aid of magic, Kain is capable of moving at incredible speeds, he is so fast that people often assume he is using some form of Teleportation Magic to travel quickly. Kain was physically fast enough to continuously intercept Racer even when the latter was using his Speed Magic and still remain indifferent to the effects of his magic which altered others perceptions of time to make it seem he was traveling at incredible speeds. He was fast enough to move from right in front of Ray and Sammy to just behind them and then tap them both on the shoulder before anybody realized Kain had even moved (in the middle of an arena with thousands of people spectating). He is fast enough to be able to match Bartholomew Tiger, who is renowned for being extremely fast, blow for blow without missing a beat with minimum effort. His movements were so swift even with his speed and Eye of Perception, Bartholomew struggled to keep up with him and he could not even anticipate his movements. He can cross great distances in the blink of an eye and catch even the most spatially aware opponents of guard. He is fast enough to be able to run directly up a mountain side and run across water. After he was teleported an unknown distance into a magic cage by Azazel Morningstar, he returned in just a few of seconds. He is capable of moving so fast he can create afterimage's in his wake. He has exceptional dexterity, being able to move his arms incredibly quickly, slicing and dicing various vegetables to quick for the human eye to see. Superhuman Agility and Reflexes: Kain is incredibly nimble, bending and angling his body in obscene ways to avoid attacks from multiple angles with apparent ease using flips, handspring and other movements. In addition, his reflexes are very impressive, and he is capable of dodging, deflecting, catching, or in some instances, throwing back, knives, arrows, kunai, shuriken, and similar projectiles with his hands, feet and even at one point using his teeth to catch the blade of a sword. Kain's reflexes and agility render him flexible enough to move through the narrowest creeks and dodge multiple attacks even at close range. Superhuman Durability and Stamina: One of Kain's defining traits is his extreme level of physical durability. He possesses an incredibly high pain tolerance which coupled with his stamina enables him to fight for long periods of time while taking immense punishment, his skin is even thick enough for some weapons to shatter against his body. Kain has incredible physical might, being able to easily withstand the attacks of several mages high-level mages and an S-Class with little damage despite them occurring one after another with very little rest in between. Kain has fought many powerful adversaries but he has never backed down during these instances despite the grievous wounds and immense pressure he put's his body through to fight at the highest level. He can run for miles without tiring himself out even when running at astounding speeds. When fighting Zander Grayfall, he injured many bones and ultimately broke his right hand, wrist and arm after delivering a finishing blow all without passing out afterwards. Superhuman Senses: Kain has exceptional senses, being able to hear a conversation from a great distance, see a small bird many hundred of meters in the sky and smell food which was being kept in a heavily hidden location. He is also very adept at sensing magic power, being able to gauge the extent of someone's magic reserves and estimate somebodies magic based of the feel their magic gives off. He has what could be considered a sixth sense, he can sense hostile intent and because of his considerable reflexes and speed he can dodge attacks he hasn't even seen. Powerful Aura: Though Kain is incapable of using magic, and as a result has no magical presence of any form, he does however posses a eerie aura that speaks of great confidence and ability, manifested from his immense willpower and strength, though this goes unnoticed by the majority of people and only a select few powerful individuals can sense it. Mental Abilities Indomitable Will: Kain has displayed a tremendous amount of willpower since childhood. This is made evident by his commitment to his rigorous training regime. Under no circumstances will he succumb to physical pain, carrying on even when he is coughing blood, littered with wounds, broken bones and damaged organs. He can resist spells and incantations meant to ensnare the mind and control him with very little effort. He can even resist the immensely powerful physic magic used by Tusbaki, which was strong enough to manipulate Yuma and all of Torched Heaven, a guild filled with powerful mage's many of which are beyond S-Class. He can shrug of mage's releasing their magic power. He was unhindered when Zander Grayfall used his powerful magic power to try and crush him under the pressure, despite the fact that this magic was powerful enough to bring several powerful Mages to their knees and completely flatten the surrounding building's. He broke free from a powerful ice spell used by Kiyone and was unaffected by a magic binding chain spell. Skilled Strategist: Kain is excellent as planning ahead of his opponents, this is aided by his high intelligence. Keen Intellect: Kain has proven to be exceptionally intelligent on many occasions. He has displayed keen skills of observation and analysis. A brilliant scientific mind, Kain possesses expertise in various fields of applied science, chemistry, physics, biology, biochemistry, engineering, and mechanics. Miscellaneous Abilities Experienced Swimmer: Kain is a very strong swimmer. And coupled with his strong swimming abilities he can also hold his breath for extremely long periods of time, which helps to make him a powerful and dangerous adversary regardless of whether he is fighting on land or in the sea. Skilled Chess Player Master Chef: Ways of Combat Regular Set (レギュラーセット, Regyurā Setto): Kain's simplest set of moves, he uses no more than 20% of his strength. He puts little to no effort into attacking. *'Regular Smash' (レギュラースマッシュ, Regyurā Summashu): A simple but effective punch, Kain can send a normal person rolling several meters with this punch and even knock someone out. *'Regular Headbutt' (レギュラーヘッドブーツ, Regyurā Heddobūtsu): Super Set (スーパーセット, Sūpā Setto): 40% *'Super Smash' (スーパースマッシュ, Sūpā Sumasshu): Kain throws an extremely powerful punch. This attack was enough to completely negate the Jupiter Canon and disperse all of the magic power in the attack. *'Super Smash Barrage' (スーパースマッシュバラージュ, Sūpā Sumasshu Barāju): Kain throws multiple punches in the blink of an eye, he used this to deflect and counter a massive volley of weapons being thrown at him. Mega Set (メガセット, Mega Setto): 60% *'Mega Smash' (メガスマッシュ, Mega Sumasshu): Kain gathers leverage by crouching down then bringing his arm back, loading up for a mighty uppercut which he lands on the target, blasting them high into the air. *'Mega Dash' (メガダッシュ, Mega Dasshu): Gathering strength in his legs, Kain pushes of the ground exploding forward so quickly that the human eye cannot follow him and slams into his target, ramming his shoulder into their stomach as he does so. Ultra Set (ウルトラセット, Urutora Setto): An array of moves which demands a great deal of Kain's strength but not enough to require him to quite push himself past his own limitation's. It requires roughly 80% of his total strength. *'Ultra Smash' (ウルトラスマッシュ, Utora Sumasshu: Kain delivers an extraordinarily powerful right cross to his target, throwing as much of his weight as possible into it. This punch was powerful enough to kill one of the most durable and powerful men on the planet, Zander Grayfall and blast his body across an entire island, leaving a path of destruction in it's wake, including a destroyed forest. The shockwave from this punch changed the weather and caused it to rain. *'Ultra Smash Barrage' (ウルトラスマッシュバラージュ, Urutora Sumasshu Barāju): Kain launches a powerful assault of punches upon his opponent, throwing hundreds of punches in mere seconds, completely overwhelming his target. The accumulative damage from this attack was enough to break through Zander's supposedly indestructible armour and open him up for Kain's kill shot. Overload Set (オーバーロードセット, Ōbārōdo Setto): Kain's most powerful and draining set of moves. These moves demand 100% of his total strength, using these moves will severely wear him out and can permanently damage his body and even kill him. *'Super Mega Ultra Smash' (スーパーメガウルトラスマッシュ, Sūpāmegaurutora Sumasshu): *'Overload Smash' (オーバーロースマッシュ, Ōbārōdo Sumasshu): Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Hand-to-hand combat is Kain's bread and butter and his favourite approach to a combat situation, he almost never uses anything else to fight. Through years of trial and error, Kain has developed and perfect his own style of fighting using his superhuman physical abilities to their fullest potential. His style is formless and as such he can alter it to suit his opponents style whenever necessary. Master Martial Artist: Kain is incredibly experienced and skilled in the use of multiple martial arts, which he implements into his fighting style. Weapon Specialist: Kain is extremely well-versed in the use of multiple weapon's including kunai, kama, kusarigama, chains, wire strings, staffs, nunchaku and others. He is particularly skilled with a sword and is skilled enough with one to be considered a threat to their sword user's. His style revolves around the principles of Iaidō, drawing and slicing his opponents with sharp and precise strikes. His physical abilities further compliment his skill with a sword making him an incredibly unique and unpredictable swordsman to fight against. Equipment Magic-Enhanced Costume: Quotes Quotes by Kain (To Zander Grayfall) "Come and get me villain!" Quotes about Kain Trivia *Kain's surname, Dressler, is german like most of the names of people residing in Libero. *Kains's favourite things to eat are steak, BBQ ribs and chicken fajita's, he also likes ramen. *Kain's least favourite foods are sushi and mushrooms. *Kain's favourite things to do are train, sleep, read and cook. *His theme song is "Never Surrender" by Skillet. Gallery Behind the Scenes